


What happened to America?

by Everest_W



Series: Hetalia Fanfictions (All da ships) [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark!America, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, Rated Teen because I'm paranoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everest_W/pseuds/Everest_W
Summary: Dark!AmericaRusAme? If you squint





	What happened to America?

Germany really shouldn’t have forgotten his coat. The halls of the EU after hours weren’t the safest, and everyone knew that. However, no one knew why.

He had told Italy and Japan to “go ahead, I’ll be fine,” there had been hesitance, but he eventually convinced them to go. As he was headed back to the conference room, he heard laughing from the very room he was going into. Germany walked into the meeting room to be caught with a sight that would have made even the strongest nations shiver in fear. 

Russia and America were conversing like old friends. Russia was sitting on the table and America was laying down next to him, America’s head on the colder nations leg. They were talking as if all of the bickering that ever happened at world meetings was acting. The only reason the European countries were safe from the wrath of the two superpowers was because they were too busy fighting each other. America sat up and looked towards the door.

“Oh, hey Ludwig,” he said calmly, quite out of character for the normally rambunctious American. Although it seemed normal enough, Germany picked up on a darker intent. Like an unspoken threat. There was a glint in the American’s eyes, a glint the other knew far too well, one that he would recognise anywhere. He had seen it in England, on his brother. Hell, he’d seen it in his own mirror. The glint of power. 

Germany shuddered at the casual use of his human name- the name that only Italy ever calls him; Italy, his ally, although his mind tacks on layers of meaning- lover, friend. The tall nation blinked, searching for a coherent thought. It’s America and Russia. Together. Getting along. 

“We’re not allowed to sit on the furniture,” Germany stated, becoming slightly red and feeling out of place.

“We’re not allowed to sit on the furniture,” America mocked.

“Lighten up Germany, Y’all nations are so uptight sometimes,” He said, gaining a southern drawl halfway through.

“I’m just here to grab my co-” He was cut off by the ex-colony.

“Have a seat,” It wasn’t a friendly request. The Germanic nation complied, sitting as far as he could away from the duo. The seat he chose just happened to be the farthest away from his coat.

As soon as he had sat down he started feeling lightheaded. It seems as if America had inherited some of England’s dark magic, because Germany’s vision was becoming fuzzy. 

“America, that isn’t very nice” When the Russian spoke up it became obvious he had been watching the exchange.

“But Russia, It’s fun though. I can’t normally mess with the other nations,” He started, flipping over and laying down on his stomach, head in his hands, his legs kicking back and forth. “They think I’m an idiot, they don’t know what happened during the cold war, only you do, only you know this true side of me.”

“Да, it is true”

“If you had to use three words to describe me, what would they be?”

“Cold, Cunning, and just a bit Psychopathic,” A laugh came from the American.

At this point Germany wasn’t calmly walking out of the meeting room, He was running, sprinting even. Down the stairs, through the hall, and out the door. 

It was then Germany had realised, he forgot his coat.


End file.
